Ad Infinitum
by RedIsNotAColour
Summary: "If I could pluck a rainbow from the sky, I would write your name with it and put it back again, just to let everyone know how colourful my life is with someone like you in it." A series of drabbles following the lives of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, from the very first time they meet onwards. Suggestions for future chapters are welcome.
1. Do yoo liyke 'er?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Wow," Teddy gasped as his Aunty Fleur held the smallest and most beautiful thing he had ever seen towards him.

His Uncle Bill knelt down by the blue-haired toddler's knees as the tiny bundle of blankets was lowered onto his lap.

Teddy felt the weight of the adorable baby on his legs; his insides turned to mush, but his arms remained firm and protective around little Victoire.

"Do yoo liyke 'er?" Fleur asked, smiling serenely.

Teddy was captivated by the new-born's mesmerising, big blue eyes that looked at him with friendly curiosity.

He beamed broadly and whispered. "I love her."

* * *

**Thoughts? Leave a review!**

**This series is open to suggestions, PM me or leave a review with an idea and I will write it :) I'm going to try my best to have them in order, but that may not end up working out. So, don't worry if one minute they're five years old and the next they are three, for example.**


	2. Upstairs

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Teddy pushed the bedroom door open slowly. He wasn't supposed to be upstairs. The adults had gone into the kitchen to talk after putting baby Victoire to bed, giving Teddy strict instructions not to disturb her. He strained his eyes through the gloom, spotting a small, white lace-covered cot in the far corner of the room.

He padded over to it silently, careful not to trip on any toys lying about the floor.

Standing on his tip-toes, Teddy peeped over the rim of the cot to see that Victoire was wide awake. She was just lying there, her eyes shining with the same inquisitive interest as before as they gazed at one another.

"Heyyo, ickle Victwaw," He whispered.

Her face lit up with a toothless smile. She shrieked with happiness and Teddy hastily put a finger to his lips to make her quieten down. She ignored him and started gurgling ecstatically, reaching forwards and grabbing hold of Teddy's stubby finger with her tiny hand.

"Teddy?" A faint voice called from somewhere downstairs. "Where are you?"

The small boy started to panic. He was going to get in trouble! Yanking his hand free from the baby's grasp, Teddy scurried across the room, tripping over a small cushion that squeaked when he stepped on it. Baby Victoire, realising the big boy with the blue hair had vanished, started screeching. Her forlorn wails unexpectedly tore through the air, chasing Teddy as he hurried down the stairs.

Ignoring his guilt and panic for making his new friend cry, he sat down on the bottom step a millisecond before his grandmother appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Teddy?" She visibly relaxed as she spotted him. "I couldn't find you anywhere, dear-" She glanced up at the staircase suddenly, hearing Victoire's mournful howls. Victoire's mother and father appeared in the doorway, then. She had filled the whole house with her screaming.

The two adults stepped around Andromeda and hurried up the stairs, two at a time. Teddy felt awful. Staring at the tiny, blue and green Pygmy Puff patterns on his socks, he listened to Victoire's bawling. She wouldn't have started crying if he hadn't gone to see her, but he couldn't help himself, he loved her too much.  
"What were you doing out here, Teddy?" Andromeda asked, already knowing the answer.

"I went to see Victwaw and you said I wasn't allowed but I did and you said my name and I came back down 'cos I didn't want to get in twubble and she started cwying," Teddy replied quietly, tugging on hem of his T-Shirt and sniffing. "I'm sowwy, Gramma Andi." He added meekly.

"Oh, Teddy," Andromeda sighed. "It's okay, you Silly Billy. You just need to remember to do as you're told in future, okay?"

Teddy nodded, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Okay."

"I know you love Victoire, but you get to see her all the time when she isn't having a nap," The ageing woman held out her hand to her grandson. "Shall we go and see if Aunty Fleur has any biscuits in her treat cupboard?"

The little boy perked up considerably. "Yes pwease!" He smiled and took her hand, following her into the kitchen as his new friend's crying slowed to a stop and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**

**Suggestions for future chapters? PM me or leave a review! (You don't have to have an account to do so)**


	3. Not Quite

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Teddy," Teddy said clearly, sounding the word out clearly and gesturing to himself. "_Teddy._"

"Mmmm..." The baby gurgled. The keen twinkle in her eyes never left, but she evidently didn't understand what she was supposed to be saying. Her first tooth had just come through, and as far as Teddy was concerned, that meant she was ready to start learning to talk. He couldn't wait to have a proper conversation with her.

"Te-_dee_," He tried again.

"Eeeeee!" Victoire exclaimed happily, thinking she had got it right.

"Close," The older boy lied kindly. "Te-"

"Teddy!" His grandmother called from the kitchen. "Bring Victoire downstairs please, Bill and Fleur should be back soon!"

"Okay, Gramma Andi!" Teddy called back sadly; he didn't want his friend to go yet.

"Gammaa!" Victoire giggled, putting her fist into her mouth.

Teddy's head whipped around. "What did you just say?" He looked at the little girl incredulously.

"Gammaa?" She repeated, mimicking Teddy's tone comically, saliva dripping down her chin.

"Well done!" Teddy sighed, not unhappily. "Not as good as _Teddy_, but Gramma Molly will be happy."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Any ideas for future chapters? Reviews and suggestions are welcome! **


	4. Finger Painting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"What aw you painting, Vicwaw?" Teddy asked from his side of the kitchen table. Uncle Harry had set up a set of paints and some parchment for the four and three year olds and was now sat in the chair by the window, supervising them whilst reading the newest issue of his friend's magazine, The Quibbler.

"My Maman and Daddy!" Victoire replied happily, dipping her hand in the paint and moving her (now yellow) finger across the parchment, tiny eyebrows furrowing as she tried to get her mother's hair just right.

"Me too!" Teddy replied, equally cheery as he swirled his finger around his pot of water, unaware that both Harry and Victoire had stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"But…" Victoire's chubby face looked deep in thought, as though she were trying very hard to figure something out. "You don't have a Maman and Daddy? You have a Hawwy and a jimmee and a Gramma Anwomeyda…?"

"I _do_ have a mummy and daddy!" Teddy insisted forcefully.

"…Wew, where aw they?" Victoire asked curiously, not letting the matter drop. She had evidently inherited the Weasley stubbornness.

Harry's eyes darted worriedly between his godson and his niece-in-law; his mouth had gone dry, but he didn't dare move to take a sip of water in case they asked him where Remus and Tonks were.

Teddy thought about Victoire's question for a minute. "I dunno…"

"Then how do you know you have them?"

"Cos evywon has them," Teddy laughed uncertainly. "Mine aw just…on hollyday."

"Weally?" Victoire's eyes were wide. _They went on holiday on their own? Without their mummies and daddies?_ "Where did they go?"

Teddy regretted lying already, but he wasn't going to admit that he didn't know where his mummy and daddy were. He said the first faraway place that popped into his head. "Hogwarts."

Harry choked on his own breath, startled by Teddy's answer. What were the odds that a four year old boy would make up a story about his parents going on holiday to the very place they died?

Both children were oblivious to Harry's choking, too wrapped up in Teddy's story to notice. "Wow," Victoire breathed, her mouth hanging open in amazement. "Why didn't they take you wiv them?"

Harry saw his godson start to panic. Everyone but Victoire new Teddy was an awful liar. "Because they wanted him to stay with his Grandma Andi, to keep her company," He answered for the little boy. "And they wanted the two of you to be friends and look after each other."

Teddy looked confused for a second while he figured out what his godfather had said. "Yep," He nodded at Victoire finally and smiled at Harry in thanks as he winked at him.

"Oh, that's nice," Victoire said indifferently and Harry could tell the conversation was over.

As the two children started up more animated chatter, Harry got up from his seat and walked round the table to look at their paintings. On Teddy's parchment, there was a large blue blob on the right of the page, a smaller pink blob on the left and a tiny green blob in the middle. All three blobs had dark blue hair and wide smiles on their faces. It was very similar to Victoire's painting, except in hers two of the blobs had yellow hair and the other had red, all of the blobs were the same orange colour and they stood on a green strip of what Harry assumed was grass in the blue daylight. Teddy's, however, stood smiling in the night, a large white circle in the top right hand corner of the dark purple page; a full moon.

"They're both really great," Harry said, stroking both children's heads lovingly as he watched them paint. "Looks just like them." he added and Teddy beamed at him.

* * *

**Leave a review with how you think this is going so far so I can know if people are enjoying it :)**

**Suggestions for future chapters are welcome!**


	5. No taboo to love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The band plays a sophisticated, smooth number; the tuxedo-clad performer crooning the song's lyrics in a soothing bass. Guests take their friends' hands and make their way onto the dance floor, embracing and swaying as one in time to the music.

**_"Where's your raincoat and over-boots  
To protect you in stormy weather"_**

The blushing bride and gregarious groom stand dancing in the centre, he trying to remember the choreography from their dance lessons whilst she moves with a dainty effortlessness some can only dream of, talking and dancing, dancing and talking. Outside the lilac tent, a doting grandmother sits on an ornate bench, glass of Party Punch in hand.

**_"Though it's said when you walk in truth  
Love can bring you no harm"_**

She is supervising the only two children under the age of ten at the reception; at such a distance that she can see them, but not hear them. She sways from side-to-side in her seat, in time to the music, humming along to the lyrics to which she and her husband used to dance.

She watches the six year old boy with turquoise hair, her grandson, try and fail to perform a summersault, clearly trying to impress his best friend.

**_"So you've made up in your mind  
You'll leave your fears behind"_**

The boy falls onto the soft grass in a heap. "Nearly got it," he mutters, patting his black blazer and tucking his blue tie into his smart, black trousers, slightly embarrassed. "Victwaw? What aw you doing?" he asks his friend.

The girl has been twirling and skipping around in circles; her beautiful cream dress, tastefully crafted with lace and silk, fanning out around her, for the last minute or so.

"Damsing, ovusly," she replies. "Antee Herm-nee looks _booteeful_ in her dwess."

Teddy nods, spying his Aunt Hermione through the open doorway of the tent, dancing with her husband, Uncle Ron. "You do too, Victwaw."

**_"So brave my heart  
I guess your heart has made you see"_**

Victoire simply giggles and pirouettes, her strawberry blonde curls dancing about her chubby, freckled face. "I love weddings. I can't wait for me to get mawwied."

"Who aw you going to marry?" Teddy picks at a strand of grass as he speaks, sucking on the collar of his shirt.

Victoire shrugs and sticks out her lower lip. "I don't know. Who do you think I should mawwy?"

The young boy's forehead creases as he thinks for a minute. "…me?" he suggests finally.

The five year old leaps into the air with a squeal with delight. "Okay!" She runs forwards, colliding with her best friend and hugging him excitedly.

Teddy's grandmother chuckles to herself as she watches the two children topple over backwards, having no idea what had caused Victoire to run at Teddy.

**_"It's better to be free  
No taboo to love"_**

"Ow," Teddy mumbles, though he can't stop smiling any time soon.

Victoire plants a big, sloppy kiss on Teddy's cheek, oblivious to the boy's radically changing hair colour, and clambers off him. "We're going to be mawwied when we're big and live in a nice house like Hawwy and Ginny." She decides, smiling so the whole world can see her missing front tooth.

**_"I guess your heart has made you see  
it's much better to be free_**

**_No taboo to love"_**

She helps the grinning Teddy to his feet and gives him another kiss on the cheek. "You don't get to kiss my lips until we're mawwied," She tells him sternly, before moving on to more pressing matters. "I'm going to go tell Maman and Daddy!"

The tiny girl skips off to the tent, waving at Teddy's grandmother as she passes, leaving him to tell her the good news.

**_"No taboo to love…"_**

Inside the lilac tent, the newly wed Mr and Mrs Weasley share their second ever kiss as a married couple; the cat-calls, whistles and cheers fill their ears, making them laugh.

* * *

**This is a drabble I wrote to go in my series Teddy/Victoire stories, Ad Infinitum (Feel free to check it out!) but my Beta, Laurawesome, thought it could also be a stand alone. I have uploaded it onto there as well., because it fit with the series.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. Let me know what you thought with a review, thanks! :)**


End file.
